Ben 10 Planet talk:Report
Please add your report under the appropriate header below. Fan Fiction/Art I was reading the page about diagon and the pages relating to them today and when scrolling down to the "read more" section I noticed a very odd image which brought me to the page on Carl Nesmith or Captain Nemesis. I found that the main image on the simplified bio to the top right, and thus the thumbnail of the page itself was hardly related to captain nemesis at all other than a similar orange power armor featuring a yellow N. The image, Carl_nesmith.png, has another character next to the supposed captain nemesis off the side, the last half of what appears to be a title font, and is drawn in a completely different style from that in any of the different ben ten shows I've seen. It has clearly been cropped from a larger image and the photo contains information showing that it's current form was created with paint.NET. it also has another form with a background and third character behind nemesis. I believe the image may not be from the ben 10 universe at all and rather some other show with a coincidentally similar looking character. Yet as further insult to injury, the poster of the image, Oneofthosedf , has listed no source image or description whatsoever. I skimmed over D.F.'s message wall and it appeared blazekin and others had issued several complaints against him with various results. I am requesting that an admin, or at least someone more experienced than myself investigate the source of this image, and if need be, remove and replace it. Thanks in advance. Alexis Walker (talk) 06:33, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Alexis Walker EDIT: After posting this I read further down this page and noticed a post relating to something called "the vengers", and upun searching for it in confusion I discovered the source I was unaware of. I apologize for posting a lengthy request without doing my research first, but I retain my request that a description be added to the image citing its appearance in omniverse, which unfortunately I havnt seen. I will not add a description myself as I feel it is the responsibility of the image's poster or someone higher rank than them. Hopefully my leaving this post here will prevent further confusion from people like me who have not seen omniverse. Again apologies. Alexis Walker (talk) 06:54, April 25, 2014 (UTC)Alexis Walker The User Poptropica123123 has uploaded this piece of fan art and this unrelated pic as well. Trigger009 (talk) 11:18, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Trigger009 :Deleted. : One Above All (T-B- ) 19:43, April 28, 2014 (UTC) The user SRPGodzilla uploaded this Trigger009 (talk) 05:26, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Trigger009 :Deleted. :One Above All (T-B- ) 21:30, May 1, 2014 (UTC) : The user WindMarine uploaded fanart here is the artist http://supersketch1220.deviantart.com/art/Omniverse-Swampfire-Model-Sheet-Format-448703421 Trigger009 (talk) 3:26, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Trigger009 :It has been taken care of. :One Above All (T-B- ) 21:32, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Not sure if this is the correct place I should be in so forgive me if I'm wrong. Anyway, I would just like to inform you of some minor vandalism that took place on here. OfficialDarkTyrant911 replaced Diamondmatter's content with nothing. The edit was revised, as you can see on here. While this is good news, the one who reverted it did not report it, so I thought prehaps you (Coke, Blaziken, etc.) would want to know so you could handle the user's transgression. Also, I'd just like to point out he's removed content from other pages as well on different wikis: As seen here, here, and here. I just thought you would like to know in case this changed anything. The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 22:01, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :I have taken action against that user, as I noticed what you noticed regarding his/her edits. :One Above All (T-B- ) 22:04, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Spamming Spamming a Wiki feature to get badges Profanity Intimidating Behavior/Harassment Other The User Deharo Uploaded a duplicate image of the vengers, and have already uploaded a better quality image. Trigger009 (talk) 10:42, April 23, 2014 (UTC) : --COKE (T FF) 14:46, April 23, 2014 (UTC) : The user Staro120 created this page http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/The_End...of_Ben_10%3F Trigger009 (talk) 06:27, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Fanmade Hrilk A user named Hrilk spammed PlasmaBot's message wall, and he also revealed on BTFF that he's underaged. UltiEpic! (talk) 06:43, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :Can you provide a link to where he said he's underaged? :One Above All (T-B- ) 21:32, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Ethanj Ethanj keeps adding false informations to the http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Omnitrix/Species_DNA page. He already got a warning but he keeps doing it. Oneofthosedf (talk) 16:48, May 04, 2014 (UTC) :I have warned the user. :One Above All (T-B- ) 17:24, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Gutrot10 Gutrot10 keeps adding low quality pictures to the Whampire and Gutrot pages. Oneofthosedf (talk) 18:43, May 04, 2014 (UTC) :I have taken care of it. :One Above All (T-B- ) 19:14, May 4, 2014 (UTC)